Sevoth Eranci
Sevoth Eranci : "Death is a debt we all must pay." '' '' Biography Fear Sevoth was born on Karvoss II to Matukai parents. The force adepts both took on the roles of mentors at that moment, something rarely seen in the Matukai. From the time Sevoth was able to have concious thoughts and work with his body, his parents began his training. Fear was the first to go. The Matukai respect all but fear none. The process of abolishing fear from a small child would have ruined many a childrens' lives. The first step was to instill respect in all things. Sevoth would have to treat even objects such as rocks with a ginger respect. He would have let eveyrthing go on around him and if it didn't involve him, he would leave it be. Once this became second nature to him, his parents began to rout the fear from his body. They started small with things like spiders and snakes. Forcing Sevoth to pick them up and hold them despite his dislike for them. It wasn't long before his parents were leaving him in situations where fear would conquer the bravest of souls. From hanging upside down over a deep pit filled with sharp rocks to being trapped in a kath hound den, slowly but surely every fear Sevoth had disappeared. When it was clear that his parents could not scare him with anything anymore, they intensified the training. Spirit The next step in the training was finding the living force within Sevoth's body and teaching him how to control it and make it apart of his soul to enhance his physical and mental self. The key to the training was a rigorous phyical workout. Sevoth was only twelve when he started and he could only manage a fraction of what his parents were putting him through. Every day, three times a day his parents would force him to work out passed his limits to thier expectations which were far beyond that of a normal being. Finally, as Sevoth turned thirteen, everything clicked and he was able to feel the living force within himself and control it. By the age of fourteen it was second nature to Sevoth. He didn't need to think about controlling the living force within himself, his body did it all for him depending on his need. Sevoth was able to keep up with his parents and soon the work outs that he could only do a fraction of without passing out became easy. The next step to conquering the spirit and the living force was to clear one's mind and supress overwhelming emotions so that the mind could work at a faster rate. For this his parents locked him in an empty shack by himself and simply let him do it on his own. A week passed before Sevoth could keep a clear mind at all times and show no emotion. Centering the Body Centering the body was the next stage of Sevoth's training. It was broken up into three parts: Balance, Defense and Offense. Balance being the first part, his parents took him across the galaxy to different hazardous planets. They forced Sevoth to center his body so that his body felt no climate and would self sustain itself. Having control over the living force within himself and being able to manipulate his body as he pleased, this was the easiest. The next phase forced Sevoth to stand on a tight rope with one foot in the middle of blizzards, sand storms, and tropical storms. Sevoth turned fifteen by the time he was able to do this on a whim. The second stage was defense. This consisted of defending his body from biological threats as well as physical and mental threats. Sevoth's parents infected him with numerous poisons and told him that he had to expell them. Sevoth almost died in the process, but finally was able to purge the poisons from his body with a simple thought. Again and again his parents did it until finally Sevoth could perform it almost instantly to having been infected. Mental threats, his parents explained, were the easiest to block and render useless. All one had to do was visualize what one wanted the intruder to see and then project it through the living force. It was the only part of training his parents couldn't test, and so they left it to him to practice on his own. For defense against physical threats, Sevoth was instructed to create a weapon out of phrik. Unlike his parents who wielded the standard wan shen that most Matukai made and customized themselves, Sevoth constructed two short, curved swords about half the length of a full sized katana. The obsidian metal was cast all in one piece with red silk wrapped around the hilts for gripping purposes. After the forging of his weapons, Sevoth's parents spent the next six months sparring him numerous times everyday. Sevoth learned via trial by fire until he turned fifteen. Acting Normal Shortly after turning fifteen, Sevoth was awoken by his parents in a frenzy. The sounds of blaster fire and explosions rang all around in the air. The deafening noise created even more confusion despite his training to keep collected and calm thoughts. Sevoth was thrown into a ship with a pilot who he'd never seen before. Without any words, the pilot engaged the engines and they lifted off. Sevoth watched the village he lived burned until the pilot initiated hyperspace and Karvoss II disappeared. It was then that the pilot finally explained to Sevoth what was going on. An anti-Force user para-military group had tracked the Matukai to Karvoss II and were exterminating the entire populace. The Matukai that didn't already leave had no chance of survival against the onslought. Sevoth knew that meant his parents were going to be killed if they hadn't been already. Despite his training to show no emotion, he cupped his hands over his face and he cried until the pilot put the shuttle down in Ahto City, Manaan. The pilot became a foster father for Sevoth and told him that they had to act like normal people to fit in. He enrolled Sevoth in school. Sevoth having a scar across his nose from sparring with his parents and a tattoo over his right eye was anything but normal. He tried his best anyway. Eventualy he got the hang of it and began making friends and enemies. Life was great until the para-military group followed them to Manaan and began working with the Selkath to try and rout out any force users in Ahto City. Life became tough for even the non-force using people. Something had to change, and the eighteen year old Matukai who had lost everything except his life was going to be the catalyst. Category:Characters Category:ADI